


Дорогая Земля

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выходные.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Дорогая Земля

Экипаж был счастлив.

Утром Маккой занес на мостик недельный рапорт, был встречен взрывом хохота и хмуро поинтересовался, в чем дело, на что Чехов ответил: «Усталые, но довольные, мы возвращались домой». Это напоминало какую-ту русскую присказку, но глядя на команду, Джим был готов подписаться под ней.

Люди вымотались. Миссия, закончившаяся пять дней назад, обернулась сущим адом. «Энтерпрайз» была отозвана с маршрута, чтобы найти пропавший на Тараоне исследовательский звездолет с Гидры. И маленький, по-черепашьи медленный Тараон вдруг оказался воплощением замысла древних фантастов – свет его гаснувшей звезды почти не прорывался сквозь плотную атмосферу, дальняя связь не работала, поисковые роботы не возвращались. Пришлось искать гидрианцев «по компасу», как выразился Скотти, – посменно, просто обшаривая поверхность планеты. Темнота, короткие багряно-розовые закаты, тучи отвратительных мелких насекомых, которые могли передвигаться с леденящей душу симметрией – ровными квадратами… Джим знал, что его теперь ждут превосходные, незабываемые ночи.

Но потом удача улыбнулась – из-за смены маршрута им предоставили внеплановую увольнительную на Землю. Проверка и текущий ремонт оборудования, сдача отчетов и образцов… И отдых. Целая неделя у команды и два дня у капитана. Это был подарок.

Но сколько Джим ни пытался себя в этом убедить, радости не прибавлялось.

Когда они все-таки отыскали гидрианцев на Тараоне, командир звездолета встретил их фразой: «Почему мы ждали вас так долго?».

Только рука Маккоя, вцепившаяся в его плечо, помогла Джиму удержаться.

Вернувшись на «Энтерпрайз», он молча заступил на смену, и отчитался перед командованием, и проверил курс, но потом Спок, видимо, из лучших побуждений, сказал что-то о культурных различиях – и вот это было зря. Джим объяснил, где и в какой позиции он видел все культурные различия с неблагодарной сволочью, Спок ответил, что капитану не следует так отзываться о представителе дружественного народа, которого он просто не сумел понять, – и началась ссора, без единого повышения голоса, но такая безобразная, что на мостике до конца смены стояла оглушительная тишина. 

И как результат – вот уже пятый день они общались со Споком строго формально. 

Джим чувствовал себя разбитым. Они умели обижать друг друга – еще как! Но последнее время это приносило совершенно непривычную боль.

Он каждый раз терялся, когда звал своего помощника, разворачивая кресло, а в ответ получал холодный, официальный взгляд. И каждый раз почему-то хотелось спросить: «Когда ты вернешься, скоро?»

Надо было мириться, и надо было идти первым, как всегда… Но в этот раз Джим не мог найти на это сил. Просто он начал понимать, откуда взялась такая лютая тоска, и это понимание совсем не обрадовало его.

***  
Ночью, после смены Джим работал над отчетами на обзорной палубе. Они летели на низкой скорости через Солнечную – и ему не хотелось терять ни момента. То и дело отрываясь от ПАДДа, Джим бросал взгляд на экраны, и волна мурашек пробегала вдоль позвоночника. Предвкушение, не острое, но тягучее и приятное, захватывало его.

Внезапно за спиной раздался слишком громкий звук открывающейся двери.

– Капитан…

Джим резко обернулся. Спок, помедлив, вошел на палубу и огляделся. Его взгляд замер на приближавшемся слева Сатурне.

– Я не помешал вам?

– Нет.

Спок кивнул и сцепил руки за спиной, отводя назад плечи. В этом коротком движенье чувствовалась усталость и безотчетная тревога, словно Спока беспокоила какая-то нерешенная или нерешаемая задача.

– Куда вы планируете отправиться в увольнительную? – вдруг спросил он.

Джим едва не выронил ПАДД. Такого, чтобы Спок после ссоры подошел первым и заговорил на нейтральную тему, почти никогда не случалось. Существовали вещи, которые должен был делать Джим, независимо от того, справедливым это казалось или нет. Просто по-другому не выходило.

– Я еще не принял решения. А ты? Останешься в Сан-Франциско?

Спок ощутимо расслабился, услышав спокойный, дружелюбный ответ.

– После сдачи отчетов на орбитальной станции за мной придет шаттл. Меня пригласили дать заключение по компьютерному оснащению добывающего комплекса. На Луне.

– Ты не будешь спускаться на Землю?

– Нет.

– Спок, но это же… – Джим вовремя проглотил слово «глупо». – Тебе надо отдохнуть! Как и всем нам.

– Смена деятельности уже является отдыхом.

«Да какая же это смена…», – почти сорвалось с языка, но тут внимание капитана отвлек появившийся на экранах Титан. Джим рефлекторно оценил расстояние и скорость, на которой они шли, а когда снова посмотрел на Спока, то заметил не успевшую исчезнуть тоску и беспокойство в его глазах.

Очевидно, любимый всеми медленный путь через Солнечную систему тяготил вулканца. И Джим вдруг почувствовал со всей ясностью – Спок просто не хотел на Землю. 

Может быть, радоваться второй и уцелевшей родине казалось ему предательством – сейчас, когда Вулкана не стало. А может быть, Земля не сумела дать ему того, чего он безотчетно, исподволь ждал… Эта планета и родной-то матерью была не слишком ласковой, Джим знал это по себе, а с приёмышами и вовсе обходилась круто.

Но это, черт побери, было несправедливо!

– Поедем со мной, Спок.

– Простите, капитан?..

– Поедем со мной на эти два дня. Я покажу тебе Землю.

Джим смутился на секунду, ошалев от своей идеи, но Спок смотрел на него, не отрываясь, так, что на попятный идти уже было нельзя. 

– Я хотел бы напомнить, что работал на этой планете в течение долгого времени и успел изучить ее.

– Что же ты успел – Академию и чертов мыс Канаверал? А, может быть, еще Эйфелеву башню или пирамиды? Это все равно что прочитать инструкцию и не распаковать коробку!

Спок нахмурился – обиженно, Джим знал это выражение.

– Я путешествовал по Индии, видел норвежские фьорды, и острова Греции, и Игуасу в Бразилии, и… – Спок прервал сам себя, будто почувствовал, что увлекся. – Уверяю вас, капитан, я видел достаточно, чтобы оценить красоту Земли и талант ее жителей…

– Только не отвечай!

Эта фраза была их личной, «на двоих», – из того скудного багажа общения, что они нажили вместе. Еще в самом начале миссии Джим заметил, что если Споку предложить что-то новое и нестандартное, и не дать времени на раздумья, он в девяноста девяти процентах случаев отвечал: «Нет». Словно срабатывал страховочный механизм. Но если ему дать время – минуту, день или неделю – варианты уже могли быть самыми разными. Так и появилась короткая просьба не отвечать – сразу…

Спок кивнул, отворачиваясь.

– Хорошо, капитан. Я подумаю.

Это был добрый знак.

***  
Во время обеда в столовой царило нервное оживление. Картографы сочиняли оду репликатору. За столом, где сидели научники, явно проходил какой-то флешмоб, но Джим, сколько не оглядывался на них, так и не смог уловить сути. Спок бы объяснил ему затею своих подчиненных, но он был занят каким-то исследованием и не обедал сегодня с командой.

– Ребята, что самое лучшее на Земле? – внезапно спросил Джим, отодвигая пустую тарелку.

Все, кто сидел с ним за столом, враз замолчали и посмотрели на него – настороженно.

– Боунз, смотри, твоя подозрительность как чертов вирус гриппа, – усмехнулся Джим. – Я серьезно. Не знаю, что делать с увольнительной.

Скотти откинулся на стуле.

– Рыбалка. Нахлыстом, в Финляндии... Там такой воздух, его пить можно. И сауна. Она всю дрянь из мозгов выплавляет.

– И из печени, – буркнул Маккой.

– Я не пойму, док, ты осуждаешь или завидуешь? – Скотти отсалютовал ему стаканчиком с кофе, и Маккой фыркнул.

Научники, видимо, довели свою игру до какого-то логического завершения и расхохотались. «Счастливые», – внезапно подумал Джим, а вслух объявил:

– Все, кому слишком весело, могут пойти в отдел и развеселить своего начальника, который доделывает их работу.

Ребята притихли.

– Июльская гонка аэрокаров на Урале, – вдруг негромко сказал Сулу. – Сейчас, правда, только четверть-финалы… Но трасса там природная, совершенно дикая, – вдруг горячо добавил он.

Джим заинтересованно посмотрел на рулевого.

– Я ни разу не был, но слышал. Туда сложно забронировать билеты?

– Не знаю, – смутился Сулу. – Мы участвовали с Пашей. Правда, до пьедестала не добрались, девятыми пришли…

– Ну вы даете! – восхищенно пробормотал Скотти.

Чехов улыбнулся другу, его взгляд затуманился от воспоминаний, и он резко вздрогнул, когда Маккой со звоном уронил вилку в тарелку. 

– Да, у русских всегда всё по принципу – после нас хоть конец света.

Джим уже собрался пошутить про вековые традиции русско-американской симпатии, но увидел, как Чехов серьезно и спокойно смотрит на Маккоя, и замер на полуслове.

– Капитан, Онега… – проговорил навигатор. – Онежское озеро, на севере. Там нет счета времени, там старые сосны, и тишина порой такая, что можно услышать, как летит спутник, и вода, и песок, и лодки, как четыреста лет назад, и звезды ближе, чем с обзорной палубы… Там не думаешь про конец света, и не ждешь беды.

За столом стало очень тихо, а Чехов, словно очнувшись, отвел глаза от доктора, и добавил, легко улыбаясь:

– Это и есть лучшее место на Земле, капитан.

Джим взглянул на Маккоя, и у него возникло ощущение отдачи от выстрела. 

– А ты, Боунз? Где ты чувствовал себя лучше всего?

– На космодроме в Канаверале, – хрипло ответил Маккой. – Когда улетал с этой планеты.

***  
Джим сидел на своей кровати, по-детски завернувшись в одеяло. На коленях лежал ПАДД, и он увлеченно листал страницу за страницей, забыв о времени.

Вчера Спок назвал ему места, где он бывал.

Индия – вполне ожидаемо, духовные практики должны были его заинтересовать. А вот все остальные объекты, которые он упомянул, объединяло лишь одно – вода. Это было любопытно…

Джим знал, что в Японии открыта для посещений одна из самых больших и удивительных по конструкции ГЭС, которая работала до сих пор, несмотря на все альтернативные источники энергии. Фотографии и макеты так увлекли его, что он начал невольно высчитывать технические характеристики, и с радостью подумал, как удивит завтра Спока.

ПАДД издал короткий звук, свидетельствующий о новом сообщении по личному, неофициальному каналу. Письмо было от Бакстона, товарища Джима по Академии.

«Кирк, у меня для тебя новость, – даже и не знаю, добрая или нет. Уолша снимают с «Деметры». Давно пора, я считаю. Говорят, у него в техническом отсеке нашли контрабандные ценности с погибшего Ариуса. Врут, наверное, но дело не в этом. Сегодня было заседание командования, решили, что надо наводить порядок на корабле. В общем, они предложат «Деметру» твоему Споку. Так что жди нового Первого.   
И рекомендации для вулканца присылай».

Джим несколько минут смотрел на сообщение, потом щелкнул «Ответить» и набрал: «Пришлю». Отложив ПАДД, он поднялся с постели и зачем-то начал одеваться.

«Когда сдали «Деметру»? Кажется, на полгода раньше, чем «Энтерпрайз». Или на год? Не помню, надо посмотреть…»

Мысли плыли в голове, как сквозь молоко.

Джим аккуратно оделся, взял коммуникатор и вышел в коридор. Спустившись на несколько уровней, он подошел к инженерному, но за пару метров до двери остановился. Он понял, что не знает, зачем ему понадобился Скотти.

«Спок не откажется. Кто в здравом уме отказался бы? Возможность всё устроить по-своему, и не доказывать мне каждый раз…»

Развернувшись, Джим отправился обратно. Не дело ходить по коридорам без цели.

«Ты просто сволочь, Кирк! Разве он не заслужил корабля?»

И вдруг, словно из воздуха, перед ним появился его первый помощник. Собранный и спокойный, как и всегда.

– Я искал вас, капитан. Ваша каюта пуста.

– Да, я… совершал обход.

Спок не поднял бровь в насмешке, и это был дурной знак.

– Я обдумал ваше предложение, касающееся увольнительной, и вынужден отказаться.

Джим смотрел на него и вдруг вспомнил сегодняшний обед и своего улыбчивого навигатора. Как ни старайся, что ни предлагай, – нет у тебя ничего, что могло бы задержать и заинтересовать…

– Я понимаю, мистер Спок, – улыбнулся Джим.

Тот кивнул в ответ, развернулся и ушел. 

***

– Боунз, дай мне что-нибудь антигистаминное, посильнее.

– Плохо?

– Нет, на всякий случай. Выходные.

Маккой поднялся из-за стола и отошел к шкафам.

– Ты удивил меня сегодня, парень, – насчет всех этих достопримечательностей. Это не в твоем стиле.

– А в моем стиле было бы, если бы я нажрался в стельку в первом же пабе, перетрахал весь местный персонал, а заодно и заезжих с космодрома?

Маккой обернулся, усмешка исчезла с его лица.

– Нет, я не это имел в виду.

Джим махнул рукой.

– Ладно, ничего. Просто я… собирался поехать не один. А потом сорвалось.

– Да?

– Спок уходит капитаном на «Деметру».

Маккой замер с лекарством в руке.

– Точно?

Джим промолчал, глядя в шкаф с инструментами.

– А знаешь, может, ты и прав. Может, в моем стиле именно пабы и трах. У каждого своя дорога, верно?..

– Я не говорил этого! – повысил голос Маккой.

– Не говорил… – задумчиво кивнул Джим. – Смотри, Боунз, не проворонь свою удачу.

– О чем ты?

– Ты понимаешь, о чем… Разве где-то есть закон, который запрещает тебе быть счастливым?

Маккой промолчал.

***

Полтора свободных дня Джим провел на «Энтерпрайз». Он проверил все, что только мог, став наваждением техников, но к концу вторых суток не выдержал. Мысли беспрерывно бежали по кругу и загнали его.

Он транспортировался на Землю, нашел знакомый паб недалеко от космодрома, и долгожданное забвение наконец-то вступило в свои права.

В пабе было людно, и дымно, и через пару стаканов виски сердце почти перестало ныть, а потом взгляд зацепился за какого-то парня, и тот с улыбкой подсел к нему.

Он напоминал двадцатидвухлетнего Маккоя, – и это был минус, а еще он несомненно узнал Кирка, но не сказал ни слова, – и это был плюс.

Джим смотрел на него и думал, что последний раз пытался подцепить мужчину уже очень давно. Его собеседник чуть наклонился к нему, Джим ухмыльнулся, отворачиваясь, и в этот момент увидел в дверях паба Спока. Тот оглядывался, явно пытаясь найти кого-то…

И тут же страшная, как тараонский закат, мысль пронеслась в голове. Что-то случилось.

Спок бы никогда, никогда не появился в этом месте, если бы не крайние обстоятельства. 

Неужели Джим выключил коммуникатор? Или потерял? 

Что-то случилось… Он же всё проверил, столько раз, что инженеры за его спиной крутили пальцем у виска.

Что-то случилось… А он был пьян.

Джим через силу поднялся и пошел к Споку, пошатываясь, расталкивая танцующих. Вулканец заметил его и отправился навстречу.

– Что? – выдохнул Джим. – Что произошло?

– Ничего. Я хотел поговорить с вами, капитан. Мне сообщили, что я смогу найти вас здесь.

Святой Боже… Джима отпустило так резко, что он задрожал, стискивая себя руками.

– Вам плохо, капитан?

Джим покачал головой, оглянулся и увидел, что его спутник куда-то исчез. Вероятно, он узнал и Спока тоже, и решил не мешать. 

И тут накатила злоба. 

– Поговорить? Ты хотел поговорить?! Спешу расстроить тебя – я слишком пьян для разговоров!

– Я вижу, капитан.

– А что еще ты видишь? Может быть, то, что напугал к чертям человека, с которым я планировал провести сегодняшнюю ночь?

Лицо Спока словно заледенело.

– Вы так расстроены этим фактом? – процедил он. – Мне кажется, вы предлагали мне провести эти выходные вместе.

– Предлагал, черт тебя возьми. И напомни мне, что ты ответил!

– Я был неправ, капитан. И я могу объяснить…

– Что?! Значит, ты просто решил передумать и посчитал, что вправе выдернуть меня откуда угодно?!

– Нет, я вовсе не…

Не дослушав, Джим с яростью шагнул к стойке и бросил деньги за выпивку.

– Пойдем!

– Капитан, вы сейчас не в том состоянии…

– Ты испортил мне вечер – и ты пойдешь, куда я скажу.

Спок несколько секунд пристально смотрел на него.

– Хорошо.

***

Они вышли из паба уже двадцать минут назад, но никто из них не сказал другому ни слова. 

В воздухе слышался запах моря. Дикое, необхоженное побережье, по которому приходилось пробираться, совсем заросло с тех пор, как Джим его помнил. Но ночь была ясной, и луна освещала дорогу.

– Есть ли цель у этой… прогулки? – наконец спросил Спок.

– Есть, – процедил Джим.

С каждым вдохом его злость только распалялась сильнее. Но он знал, куда идет. 

Через несколько минут пути берег начал круто подниматься, и Джим почему-то заторопился. Спок тоже прибавил шаг.

– Знаешь, я хотел посмотреть с тобой ГЭС в Японии. Ты же любишь воду. Не получилось… Но тут тоже вода, и взгляни – сколько.

Преодолев последние пару метров, они остановились у самого обрыва. Джим смотрел на море, на далекие огни кораблей и силуэт маяка, на низкие звезды.

– А я ведь был не прав, коммандер. Хотел показать вам Землю, а нет у меня никакой Земли и не было никогда. – Джим коротко усмехнулся и начал расстегивать пуговицы на рубашке. – Я всегда жду возвращения, Боже, как же я ее жду. Когда мы влетаем в Солнечную, я спать не могу. Ты знаешь, как можно определить, что мы уже рядом? Когда по связи сквозь стандарт начинает прорываться английский... И одна мысль в голове – дома, я дома. А как только спускаюсь, все рассыпается в прах. – Джим сдернул рубашку и скинул ее на траву. – Нет здесь моего места, нет ничего моего, и сразу хочется сбежать. Знаешь, почему я так люблю космос?..

– Потому что вам никогда не добраться до его края.

Джим замер и оглянулся на Спока. Тот смотрел куда-то вдаль и тоже расстегивал рубашку, аккуратно и методично.

– Что ты делаешь?

– Вы собрались прыгать, капитан. Возможно, вы уже делали это раньше, и именно здесь, но сейчас вы пьяны, и это может закончиться плачевно. Я должен проконтролировать ситуацию.

– То есть ты тоже собрался прыгать?

Спок помолчал, занявшись пуговицами на манжетах.

– Это в целях вашей безопасности.

– В целях моей безопасности было бы вырубить меня, вызвать по коммуникатору корабль и попросить забрать нас. А наутро Маккой бы тебя одобрил, да и я, наверное, тоже. 

Спок отвернулся. Джим шагнул к нему, а потом вдруг замер и рассмеялся.

– Ах вот оно в чем дело! Не будет никакого «наутро»... Ты так отдаешь последний прощальный привет своему чокнутому капитану, да?

– О чем вы говорите?

– Не притворяйся, это не по-вулкански и не по-людски. Ты уходишь на «Деметру». Почему тебе не сказать все прямым текстом, Спок? 

– Нет! Джим… Нет. – Спок прикрыл глаза на секунду, а потом стянул рубашку с плеч. – Я действительно получил предложение, и планировал сразу ответить отказом, но… – Он опустился на колено и начал развязывать шнурки на ботинках, старательно не поднимая взгляда. – Мне сказали, что это вы порекомендовали меня. И я подумал…

Джим зажмурился.

– Ты подумал, что я таким благородным способом пытаюсь выкинуть тебя из команды?

Спок молча снял один ботинок и замер, держа его в руке.

– И что заставило тебя передумать?

– Сегодня вечером я переговорил с доктором Маккоем, и он сообщил мне, что вы не были бы рады моему уходу. Что я неправильно все понял. Опять, – вдруг с горечью добавил он.

Джим поднял глаза, пытаясь вспомнить названье хоть одного созвездия.

– Черт возьми, Спок! Я бы порекомендовал тебя на лучший корабль. А потом сдох бы. От тоски.

Спок медленно поднял на него глаза и уронил ботинок. Джим тяжело обхватил себя руками.

– Я все сказал тебе, Спок. Что ты скажешь мне?

– Я скажу, что вы стоите сейчас почти обнаженным, и это сводит меня с ума.

Джим, не дыша, шагнул вперед, а потом вдруг замер и проговорил:

– Ну что, прыгаем, Спок?

Тот встряхнул головой и без разбега спрыгнул первым, легко, будто в тысячный раз.

«Выделывается», – с мальчишеским восторгом подумал Джим и, разбежавшись, прыгнул вслед за ним.

Вода приняла его, выбив воздух из легких. Он вынырнул и тут же увидел Спока, подплывавшего к нему, обеспокоенного, смущенного… Джим рассмеялся, едва не глотнув воды, поймал его за плечи и поцеловал. А когда сумел отстраниться, то прошептал:

– Десять квадратных метров побережья на мысе Канаверал объявляются нашей землей. Ты согласен, Спок? Только не отвечай!

– Я уже подумал, Джим. Да.


End file.
